Saikou
by HiddenUnderneaththeUnderneath
Summary: After being reborn as the little sister of a certain arcobaleno, she subconsciously thought it was all a dream, a mere game that she could toy around with. Boy, was she proven wrong. OC-insert.
1. Chapter 1

Saikou

By Hidden Underneath the Underneath

Summary- After being reborn as the little sister of a certain arcobaleno, she subconsciously thought it was all a dream, a mere game that she could toy around with. Boy, was she proved wrong. OC-insert.

Chapter 1

By Hidden Underneath the Underneath

Disclaimer- The only one I'll ever write. Don't own KHR

I am no one.

Correction: I **was** no one.

I died from what people call depression. My so-called _family_ abandoned me after a week, month, who knows? I was drowning in the darkness, hanging on by a single thread.

But enough about the former me.

After getting pooped out and not being able to see, hear, taste, or smell jack, sleep took over my unconscious.

I only had time to eat before I could sleep during the next two and a half years, wondering what was going on, where was I, and who were the strange people surrounding me as I ate? What were the strange sounds?

Eventually and gradually, my senses was good enough to know what were my surroundings.

"Buon giorno, Gioia~" (Good Morning Gioia~)

A young, raven-haired boy with black eyes smiled down at me.

I attempted to say something, but all that came out was "Wa bu wo kaw fin nao~"( What are you talking about?)

"Papa e Mama sono finiti per un vese. Bambiana Felicia e Bambiana Lavina in arrivo."( Papa and Mama are gone for a month. Nanny Felicia and Nanny Lavina is arriving.)

"Rinato~ Siamo qui~" (Rinato~ We're here~)

"Avvento!" (Coming!)

And that was the start to my life.

I was tutored in the Italian language (reading, writing, and speaking), basic math (Addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, fractions, decimals, percentages, variables, etc.), basic home economics, dance, piano, and sketching by Nanny Felicia that year. Nanny Felicia was a olive skinned, brown haired, green eyed, kind-hearted young woman who was really good at making pasta, not to mention teaching me. She managed to teach me all that in around a year, with more complex Italian coming up, along with Algebra (Pre, 1 and 2), swimming, martial arts, violin, and watercolor painting. I tried to suck up every last bit of information she told me. I barely got a chance to even go to school in my... past life.

Nanny Lavina was harsh and strict, but she could also be nice at times. She was so _sadistic_ though, like when Rinato got a question about speed wrong, she would take a scrap of paper, stuff it in her _gun_, and shoot it at him, which if he wasn't fast enough, the paper would explode. Lavina looked a lot like her best friend, Felicia, but their choices and personalities were like Yin and Yang.

Usually, Nanny Lavina taught Brother Rinato, but occasionally, they would teach Rinato and I together. I personally considered Lavina and Felicia to be our guardians because Papa and Mama were rarely home, and when they were, they had to leave right after the came, or they came home intoxicated.

Papa, Sorigoro Migliore, was the boss of a famous company, which made us rich, but he was always stressed out, hence the alcohol usage. He had a tall and sturdy build, with his raven hair slicked down, his calloused hands clenched at his side, his never-fading frown. It was like he could never relax. He would constantly scold or hit Rinato and I for minor mistakes.

Mama, Frebella Migliore, was a supermodel. She had wavy, chestnut black hair and sharp brown eyes. She was usually cold and calculating to everyone except for Papa, Rinato, and I.

We got along.

It wasn't until I was 6 and Rinato was 9 when everything started to go downhill, and the cold, cruel truth of reality opened up.

Papa wasn't the boss of a company- he was a mafia boss. Who was about to go to war with another mafia familigla. Rinato, Mama and I learned that the hard way when 3 people attempted to take our lives. 3 well-trained snipers had also learned the hard way that all 3 of us had mastered some form of self-defense.

Mama and Papa had gotten into a huge argument, and then called for a divorce. It was clean and quick.

But that wasn't the worst thing.

Neither parent wanted to claim Rinato and I.

Felicia and Lavina wanted to adopt us, but they didn't have any pay or housing now, so we decided to try to keep in touch.

The day before we were shipped off to an orphanage, the 4 of us sat by a river and just talked about our dreams, hopes, and secrets.

Felicia with her emerald eyes and the strange curl on her hair, me with my orange-brown eyes and my earmuffs that were comfy, Rinato with his coal black eyes and his fedora hat he liked to wear around, and Lavina with her chocolate brown eyes and her strange curl in her hair reflected in the river water.

A teardrop rippled the surface and distorted the peaceful picture.

~Gioia~

In the morning, Rinato and I packed up some stuff in a book bag, and was dropped off at a orphanage.

I immediately hugged Rinato, seeking the comfort of my hugs with him.

"W-will we be okay?" I sniffed and looked at him through teary eyes.

"I hope so, Gioia.

I really hope so."

~Means~

The orphanage was horrible.

It was crowded, noisy, and dirty, and the children- or better known as **insufferable- freaking- brats**, were annoying.

There were so many orphans that there weren't enough beds, so everyone had to share one. And the beds were _tiny_.

But there were tomatoes. Lots and lots of tomatoes. Tomatoes made Rinato happy.

The strangest thing though, was how some of the girls- around Rinato's age- were always giggling and whispering around him. I eavesdropped once and I had to step outside and laugh my head off.

"Isn't Rinato so cute?"

"I wish he was my husband!"

"That fedora of his just helps the coolness of him."

"He's so dreamy..."

I quietly snickered as they talked in hushed noises.

"But he get's followed by his sister a lot."

Oh?

"Yeah... Wait a minute, what if we befriended her, and then we would get to see Rinato a lot more!"

I could practically see through the wall the other two girls nodding their heads like no tomorrow.

"Let's go find her!"

Well then.

I humored myself as I watched them attempt to find me... from a tree. They had to look for an hour, and that was after I started throwing down rocks I had collected.

"Hey, Rinato's sister!"

Pfft. They didn't even know my name.

"Can we be your friend?"

I smirked evilly as I replied, "Sure. You just need to answer one question to be my friend."

They nodded in unison.

"What is my name?"

"Rin?"

"Nope." One pig down.

"Er... Torina?"

"No..." Two piggies down.

"Hmmm... Giotto?" BACON!

(That moment, something familiar flickered inside me, but I pushed it aside)

"Nope."

"Awww..." The three girls looked crestfallen, as I put a little more salt on the wound.

"Did you really think that you could court Rinato through me?"

They blushed as red as a tomato (Just imagine if Rinato was gnawing on their heads), and dashed off.

~Joy~

Hello, and welcome to my little corner of .

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

- Luna

(If my translations are incorrect, TELL ME PLEASE)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Living at the orphanage was okay once you got used to it.

Rinato became more independent and quiet after, only mumbling a 'Good morning' before we headed to the library, or work (Odd jobs, pay ranging from 2 euros to 40 euros per hour) depending on the day.

In order for us to become more motivated to learn, we had competitions to see who could talk more fluently in French or English, who could solve quadratic equations faster, and the best of all- who could prank the other more.

So by the time I was 10, we could understand, write, and speak Chinese, Japanese, Korean, English, Arabic (For me, Rinato learned Spanish instead), and we both were working on Russian, German, and French at the moment. We were currently learning geometry for maths, I was studying physics, while Rinato was studying chemistry for science, and we trained ourselves physically by holding prank wars.

On our birthdays (Rinato- Oct. 13 Me- June 9th) we took the day off by going around stores and spending a little on what we saved on our jobs, or walking to a nearby park.

On my 11th birthday, Rinato fully smiled for the first time after 5 years.

"Ne, Rinato, what's your favorite animal?" I hummed as we were walking through a nearby park.

He gave me a strange look. "How did this question come up?"

"I saw a kitty the other day. That led to the thought of how the kitty looked cute, and then how much I liked kitties in general, then how hard it was to say what you liked, then what my favorite animals were. You know?"

"Mhmm. Sure."

After a moment of peacefulness, I snapped.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore, where's my present?"

He chuckled softly. "Here you go, Gioia."

"Yay! Now gimme!"

"Say the magic word~"

I pouted glaring up at him. "Pweez. There. I said it. Now, gimme~"

Rinato smiled as he handed me a ovalish, black box that looked expensive as heck.

I looked back up at him, raising my eyebrows a bit. He gave me a sheepish smile, and then I noticed some fidgeting- a sure sign of nervousness.

I gently removed the cover and DEAR GOD- he got me a fedora hat. A really fricken' expensive-looking fedora hat with a yellow stripe on top.

"You know brother dearest," I deadpanned, sitting at a bench near a pond, "You don't need to be nervous. I'd love to dress up as you any day."

He then laughed.

I stared at him, stunned, not only because it was so long since he laughed, but because his laugh held so many emotions, most which I couldn't pick out, but one was crystal clear- sadness.

I looked in the pond, and then adjusted the hat a bit.

"How do I look?"

I struck a dramatic pose of tilting my fedora hat, shading my eyes.

(Familiarity struck me again, but I had more issues to deal with than these.)

"You look exactly like me." Rinato complimented sarcastically, "Such grace, such mystery and so beautiful."

I bowed. "Why thank you, dear brother."

~Sorigoro~

"Gioia, I think we should leave." Rinato suddenly piped up after we came home from the park.

I frowned, "But we just came back."

"No," Rinato frowned, "Leaving the orphanage."

"Why?"

"I want to see the _real_ world, not just staying here forever. Books don't tell all, we need to have experience, too." He gazed dreamily to the distance.

I thought it wasn't the best idea. What would happen? What if we got killed?

'But what if you succeed?'

I was aware this decision will change the rest of our lives.

Might as well make the best of it.

~Means~

That night, we packed up our possessions- past gifts from each other, money, light clothing, blankets, and food. We snuck out of the orphanage through the back door, ducking silently in doors and alleyways, until we reached the exit. That was when I felt like a complete idiot for forgetting something.

"Rinato?" I stared blankly at him. "Did we really forget to make a plan?"

He turned slowly to me in horror.

"Fuck."

I hit him in the head. "Rinato, don't swear."

"I can't believe I forgot!" He whispered-shouted, tugging at his hair.

I sighed. "Let's wing it for now. But I've always wanted to go to America."

"America?! Are you crazy?" He whisper-shouted once again.

"We have enough money for a ferry," I stated calmly. "We also can easily steal money from the Americans, and we can speak English fluently, anyway."

"... Fine." Rinato relented. "Come on."

We ran under the moonlight after a while, towards the sea, before my ears picked up on footsteps. I ran to catch up to Rinato to give him a warning, before I was hit in the head, and knocked out.

~Strict~

It was loud, smelly, moving, and cramped.

Just like the orphanage.

Except it was moving.

I blearily opened my eyes to reveal a dark, small cage with about 6 different people around me, all young kids. None which were my brother. Shit.

The smell of saltwater filled my nose as I realized we were on a ship. To where though?

Not to mention my wrists and ankles were tied up, but that didn't really matter, as I placed my feet over the ropes on my wrists, and pulled them off with the weight of my body.

The children around me just stared, as I shrugged, then looked for Rinato in the nearby cages, almost losing my step after the boat shook a little.

I felt something poke my leg, and found an adorable young girl holding up her wrist bonds. "Nee-san, chodai?" (Sister, please?)

I melted. "Hai!"

After I undid her bonds, the other 5 children were staring at me expectantly.

"Fine." I sighed. This will take a while.

~Like~

"RINATO!"

The boat had stopped, and these insufferable men was talking away MY fratello! How DARE THEY?!

~Tiger-mom-strict~

The ending was a bit of a teaser for the next chapter.

Thank you all for the reviews (8), favorites (10), views (Over 100) and followers (16) for my first chapter!

Thanks to Yamiroo Alice for 1st review and follow, and Tsuri182718 for 1st follow and favorite!

Reviews-

Yamiroo Alice- Here's your chapter!

Kazuri-yuko98- I thought about that, but then Reborn needed to develop into that 'coolness' (As seen in canon) first. But here's the update!

Rikkai and hyotei lover- Yes, yes he is. Here's the update ^^

YamamotoFan- Thank you!

Uniquemangalover- Sankkyuu~

Starlight346- Here's the update TO THE EXTREME! ^^

DragonClanMaster- Xiexie~ (Thank you~)

Guest- They can be found at the bottom of the chapter ^^

R&R Please~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nee-san, watashi wa anata no kyodai o sukuu koto ga dekimasu." ( Sister, I can help you save your brother.)

The little girl I had saved earlier looked up at me fiercely, her golden eyes flashing.

I knelt down to her level, then asked her solemnly. "Dono yo no watashi o tasukeru koto ga dekiru?" (How can you help me?)

Her lips twitched in amusement, and I had the feeling she was much more mature than her age. "Watashinonamaeha Natsukodesu. Watashitachiha, watashinokazoku wa Nihon de ima. Korera no hito wa, dorei bōeki o renshū shi, Nihon no Mafia kara no monodearu.

"(My name is Natsuko. We are currently in Japan, where my family is. These men are from the Japanese Mafia, practicing slave trade.)

She stared at me curiously. "Anata wa watashitachi o shutoku suru keikaku o motte imasu ka?" (Do you have a plan to get us out?)

I closed my eyes in thought. Then opened them. "Hai." I said in conviction.

"... Nee-san, anata no fedora no boshi wa doko no arimasu ka?" (Sister, where's your fedora hat?)

Bewildered, I patted my head, realizing that my birthday present was missing. "Chikusho." (Damn it) I swore.

"Gengo, Nee-san." (Language, sister)

~Frebella~ (Transferring over to Japanese)

"Natsuko, I need to retrieve food, water, and first aid, which I _pray_ we don't need." I whispered. Our backs were pressed on the wall, listening for Nii-san and any grunts, who by association, will face my... displeasure.

"Of course, Gioia-nee."

I frowned sharply, then turned toward Natsuko. "How in the world did-"

She smiled.

(There was that feeling again.)

"Intuition, Gioia." She tapped the side of her head. "Shall we continue?"

The side of my lips quirked up in amusement. "We shall."

~Means~

After successfully finding the things we need, we searched around.

Eventually, we found Rinato..._unconscious. Tied up. Injured._

My eyebrows furrowed in concern, half saying we should stay with Rinato, and the other going off to **rampage** the whole ship...

"Natsuko-"

"Now... what do we have here?" An oily, gross, _disgusting_ voice sounded from behind us.

I slowly turned around to see a fat, bald, and short man in a suit, with oily blond hair slicked to the side.

"Freeing my brother." I said quietly, trying not to raze the... man... to the ground.

"How touching," The oily person sneered, "But that won't be necessary. After all, my minions will take you all."

He snapped his fingers, and groups of minions surrounded him. Two things I noticed about them, was that their uniform... consisted of a long, girly black cloak without sleeves, but two of them were wearing Rinato's fedora (With no stripe) and another was wearing mine!

I grinned sadistically. Those two will not be escaping easily.

~Cold~

"God damn it." I swore after knocking out another grunt and dodging a fist. I was being pushed back, slowly, but surely, and I was running out of energy.

My rare case of clumsiness just had to happen at that time.

"If I die," I murmured, sweat coating my body as I stood back up, "I want to say, I've always loved broccoli cheddar soup. And Natsuko, even though we just met-"

Suddenly, I **saw** it. A flash of silver, heading toward me, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I closed my eyes tightly- Icouldn'tdieIwastooyoungIneededtopreotectRinato-

I saw dancing orange, before I fell unconscious

~Beauty~

"Gioia-nee! Wake up!"

"No~" I moaned, snuggling deeper into the warm blankets.

I heard a sigh before the warmness was ripped from my body, which I proceeded to pummel the person who dared to disturb my nice sleep.

"Oh, hello Rinato." I smiled sweetly.

"Good _afternoon_, Gioia. It's been two days." Rinato said, irritated by the fact that he had another red mark on his cheek. He never learns, does he.

"Did you say two days? Wow. New record." Rinato just sighed at my comment. "...Where are we anyway?" I managed to yawn out.

"We're at my house." A man's voice sounded from the doorway, amused.

The man was tall, with golden eyes- exactly like Natsuko's - with blonde, fluffy hair. He had a thin, fragile build, but I could see lean muscles in his arms. He wore a plain black and white yukata. If he was my age... Damn.

('Gio-' my mind said before it was cut off)

"What happened after I got hit in the face?"

Rinato narrowed his eyes. "More like have weird orange fire spew from your forehead and hands and literally burn the boat."

I blinked slowly, and then raised an eyebrow. "Repeat please?"

"You had flames on your forehead and hands. Not to mention your eyes turned for orange, after a second before fainting." He added thoughtfully.

Natsuko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Gioia-nee, then you started a fire on the boat, and the flames burned fast enough the bottom deck was burned off."

"Were you all okay?"

"Mhmm." The man (who was probably Natsuko's father) hummed. "Impressive flame there. Though a bit of control would help. I knocked you out before the flames could reach us, and then the flames dimmed out, but the damage was still delt."

"Still," he added, bowing, "I thank you two for rescuing my daughter. My name is Sawada Ieyasu."

I frowned. His Japanese had a slight Italian accent in it, and the way he held himself was similar to... that...man.

"Are you Italian?" I asked bluntly. No need to go all-around with it.

"Yes..." He narrowed his eyes at me, no doubt suspicious, "How-"

"Breakfast~" A woman with blue eyes a shade lighter than mine, and black hair, wearing a blue, floral patterned kimono peeked in the world. "Oh! You're awake!" She smiled, then bowed. "My name is Sawada Rebiko. Call me Mama."

Ieyatsu game the look that spelled We-will-talk-later. I nodded back, both at Ieyasu and Rebiko. "Migliore Gioia, a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for letting us stay at your home."

"Ne, Mama~" A young boy, a year or two older than Natsuko came around the corner and popped out. Noticing he walked in on introductions, he promptly bowed. "Hi! I'm Sawada Giotsu."

I smiled softly at him, "I'm Migliore Gioia." He reminded me a bit of Rinato when he was younger. Speaking of Rinato, he was staring at me...

"Stop staring at me, it's slightly creepy." I tilted my head a bit, confused. Rinato had a slightly bitter tone in his voice. Better ask him later.

"Breakfast then~" Rebiko hummed, leading the three other family members to the kitchen.

Rinato and I followed, silent the whole way.

~Beauty(combined)~

Yay~ 20 followers! Thank you all~

Hehehehe... How do you like the Sawada Family?

Reviews-

Starlight346- It all depends how fast-paced I'll put this- after all, in the anime, they transformed into Arcobaleno in around their 20s.

Uniquemangalover- Glad you liked it ^^

Rebi-chan- Sankkyu~ Here's the update~

Rikkai and hyotai lover- ...Mmkay. Thanks for reviewing~

Kazuri-yuko98- Fedoras are awfully common now, I got a black one with a checkered stripe and a bow for around $5 ^^ UMMMM... It will go into canon... eventually ^^ It focuses on Rinato and Gioia for now, but as we get into canon, I think it'll get into Tsuna and everything of that sort. Thanks for reviewing~

R&R Please~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So... How do know that I lived in Italy?" Ieyasu asked us across the coffee table.

Rinato glared at me- What did I do again?

"Um... We are Italian...?" I tensed slightly and fidgeted.

"I apologize for my sister here...We knew you were Italian, because you act a lot like our... father." Rinato said crisply.

...Cold. And concise. Very unlike him.

Ieyasu sighed, then looked outside. It was a rather somber day, gray clouds hung in the air, and drifted past, getting darker and darker as the miles went on.

"Nee-san!" Natsuko ran into the room, holding up a fedora hat. She ran up to me, climbed up on the sofa, and stood, placing my hat back on my head. She then turned to Rinato and softly said, "Sorry, Nii-san, but your hat was destroyed by the flames." She promptly left.

"Do you know what are the flames that appeared...?" I asked quietly.

He slowly nodded, then turned towards us. "I've made my decision. You two will be staying with us for a while."

"Wait, what?!" I nearly shouted. Rinato sat there, unaffected.

Ieyasu smirked before continuing, "Both your flames are too high and out of control, and will kill you in a year, even less time for Gioia, considering she has already used part of her life force to activate the flames. You both do want to live, don't you?"

We both jolted in surprise before Rinato growled, "What is you main motive?"

(Gio-) Ieyasu spread his hands apart and smiled darkly, "Nothing much- just to make sure you won't be causing trouble in Japan."

I narrowed my eyes. Rinato-nii obviously thought he was suspicious- but what other choice do we have? 2 kids- one 11, and one 14- out in the streets, educated, but without money or resources.

"What are you offering us exactly, and what is the price?" I stated calmly.

(Giot-) Ieyasu leaned back, and put his hands behind his head. "If you can manage to get my training for you done before you both die, you will have shelter, food, water, education, and freedom. If you refuse... you'll both die in probably under a year." He tapped his temple, and shook his head while smirking. "It's a no-brainer, really."

I glanced towards Rinato, and we caught eachother's eye.

_'Should we trust him...?'_

**'He really isn't giving us much of a choice now. I don't want to die in a year...'**

_'Okay then.'_

"Very well." Rinato murmured. "We accept."

Ieyasu smirked, making me feel uneasy. "I knew you'd see it my way. Here are your rooms..."

~Migliore~

After we settled down, I cornered Rinato.

"What is your problem?" I hissed.

He gave me a cool glare before replying, "What is **your** problem?"

"I don't have a problem...?" I hesitated, before returning to the prosecution. "You've been very cool and cold ever since I woke up. Why is that?"

"..." Rinato sighed, then spilled the beans. "I thought you would be more... angry at me at first, for not being a good big brother."

"Wait, what?! You're an excellent big brother!"

Rinato stood up angrily, and started pacing around our room, "I couldn't protect you! You used up a part of your life force to save me, who was unconscious and useless!" I could see tears spring in his eyes, as he ranted, "I was utterly _useless_. I was _asleep_, laying there as a child took care of me while you endangered yourself!"

Shock overtook me, as my eyes widened, and I glomped Rinato.

"How dare you think you are useless!" I half-shouted, and buried my head into his tummy. "I think you are the best brother ever, which is why I would protect you!" I hugged harder, then continued, "You can protect me, but when you're in trouble, I will **always**, help you, Nii-san!"

It was silent for a minute, before Rinato wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me.

And a minute after that, he started talking weird.

"Gio...ia..."

"Yes?"

"I...can..'t...brea...the..."

"Oh. Hehe." I let go of a red-faced Rinato, panting, and then we laughed.

Together, as siblings.

~Means~

"So tell us a bit about yourself." Rebiko prompted us over supper. We were having Xi Fan (Watery Rice/ Porrige) with Qin Cai (Vegetables) and Zu Rou (Pork). An overall delicious meal.

"Answer for answer?" Rinato offered. "That way, we'll be able to know you better as well."

"Of course!" Rebiko beamed, completely ignoring Ieyasu's glares, and frantic glances. Which I internally sniggered at.

"So, we know you came from Italy. Where in Italy?"

I frowned. "Florence, I think. Now, where are we right now?"

Giotsu replied, "Nanimori, Japan. Um, what was your lifestyle? Like, erm, were you living in a rich environment, or a poor one?"

Rinato and I caught eachother's eyes again, _'I think we tell them half of the truth- orphanage.'_

**'I think they should know we had 2 separate lifestyles.'**

_'...Fine.'_

"We've decided to seperate this into half the full answer, because... the past was rough. So when I was 9, and Gioia was 6, we were abandoned at the local orphanage. Life was okay, we had food, shelter, and could self-educate ourselves..."

At the end of dinner, we learned Natsuko was 6 and Giotsu was 8, that Ieyatsu worked at the local police, Rebiko stayed at home, and that they- including Rebiko- came from Italy as well. Ieyasu's former name was Giotto, and Rebiko apparenly was born in Japan anyway, so she had the name Rebiko, even when she lived in Italy for most of her life.

In turn, they learned that we self-educated us in many things, and that we ran away from the orphanage, as Rinato said, 'to see the **real** world'.

Giotto pulled us aside, and demanded us to tell him our past, 'for our own safety'. We just told him that our father was a mafia boss, before he told us to change our names.

"Why?"

"The Japanese know of the Italian mafia, and the... Japanese mafia around here have a vendetta against the Italian mafia. They don't know- Um, never mind. Just choose a name, any name besides an Italian one."

"... Whatever you say then." Rinato sighed, before turning to me.

"I would either have our names in American or Japanese, considering we were going to America, but ended up in Japan." I shrugged.

"So Yorokobi or Joy for you, and ... Umarekawaru or Reborn for me... Definitely Reborn." Rinato declared.

"And as for our last name, Best or Saikou. Since you're going with Reborn, I'll go with Joy."

"...I don't know which one to go with, Best Reborn and Best Joy, or Saikou Reborn and Saikou Joy."

"... Huh. Best Reborn sounds like the weirdest thing ever, so might as well go with Saikou."

"Mmkay. So try to address eachother as Saikou Reborn or Joy."

"... Joy?"

"Mhmm?"

"... I just wanted to try out the name..."

"Of course you'd do that. You're new to my name, like you were reborn and didn't know me."

Cue a facepalm from dearest Reborn-kun.

~Best~

So... Giotto has a dark side! OOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOO... Okay I'll stop XD

I've noticed that Haruhi Suzumiya is a ripoff of Phoenix Wright... -_-'

Oh, and please check out my new drabble series, 'The Frivolous Diary of a Tuna-Fishy' pweeze ^^

Reviews~

Rozetta kreuz lilith- Basically, yes, if we're in present time :D

Fanficlover512- Thanks ^^ Here's the chappy~

Kazuri-yuko98- Mhmm, your theories are correct. Mostly. The flame thingy is the one I'm having trouble on deciding on :I

Rikkai and hyotei lover- Considering they've gone to Japan to escape their old life... yeah, pretty much :I Here's the chappy~


	5. Chapter 5- XMAS SPECIAL

Chapter 5- Christmas Special: Ciao Ohayo Trials: Turnabout Presents

(WARNING: NO GUARANTEED SPOILERS TO FUTURE PARTS OF STORY, GUARANTEED SPOILERS FOR MY OTHER STORY, 'THE FRIVOLOUS DIARY OF A TUNA-FISHY'! INSPIRED BY ACE ATTORNEY:PHEONIX WRIGHT!)

"Hello! And welcome to... Ciao Ohayo Trials, with Joy and Reborn Saikou!"

A spotlight shown on 2 infants, one boy with a large, yellow pacifier, and one girl, with a large, orange pacifier, sitting on a pedestal with many buttons, and a green gavel in front of them.

"Today's crime, who stole the presents from the skies?" Joy smirked. "Defense, Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

"U-um, what?" A dazed Tsuna came up from the right side of the room, behind the desk. The fangirls in the crowd screamed, and cheered. A sign was visible in the back "I LOVE YOU TSUNA-KUN!". Another had the message, "PICK ME UP, SATURDAY, 3PM!". Joy shot the crowd, and that shut them up.

"Suspect, Slendergirl!" Reborn announced, and a girl with a while, blank face in a black dress rose from the seat besides the pedestal that Reborn and Joy were on.

"Prosecution, Ieyasu Sawada!"

A fierce-looking Ieyasu rose from behind the desk on the left side of the stage, which produced tons of screams, mostly involving the message "IEYASU IS HOT! OMG IT'S GIOTTO-KUN!", which once again, had Joy shoot the crowd, and shut them up.

"Now, Prosecution!" Reborn barked suddenly, making everyone but Joy and Slendergirl jump. "Opening statement!"

"U-um... There's evidence... that points out Slendergirl has been stealing everyone's presents...?" Ieyasu stuttered, his mask fading.

"More confidence next time, Idiotasu. Now call your witness." Joy pressed a button on the pedestal, and water was dumped on Ieyasu out of nowhere.

"Will Slendergirl p-please come and answer for everyone...?" Ieyasu whimpered.

Slendergirl then drifted to the pedestal. "Witness, did you steal the presents issued to Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gesso Byakuran, Vongola Xanxus, and Giglio Nero Yuni?" Reborn placidly asked.

"T**s****_u_**_-_k**u****_n,_**_ ma_**r****_ry_**_ m__**e**_!" she breathed. That caused many outrageous screams from the crowd, which Joy silenced them all.

Joy narrowed her eyes. "Witness, that is not a proper answer. Please answer." She raised the green gavel to make her point clear."

"_M__**ay**_**b****_e_**." Slendergirl rasped.

"We have decisive evidence that verifies you stole the presents." Reborn stated. When no one responded, he shot Ieyasu with a Dying Will Bullet.

"PRODUCE DECISIVE EVIDENCE WITH MY DYING WILL!" Ieyasu shouted, stripping to his pink Barney boxers while so, causing cheers, laughter, and raucous shouts of marriage from the crowd. He dug around in Tsuna's bag, said person making weak noises of protest, and produced a video camera. "HERE IS MY DECISIVE EVIDENCE, REBOWN-SAMA, JOYOWN-SAMA!" The flame on his forehead died out, and Giotto let out a small "eep!" before attempting to run off the stage.

"Not so fast, Idiotasu." And with a push of a button from Joy, Ieyasu fell into a hole, and rose back up to the stage wearing a Barney costume, producing laughter, and 'comforting shouts' from the crowd that he was still 'hot'.

"Anyway," Reborn cleared his throat and the crowd went silent, "Here is the decisive evidence that Giotto found."

A video was projected onto the wall behind Reborn and Joy, consisting of Slendergirl's face being seen, the black, and another scene the next day, consisting of Slendergirl holding a knife, and carving initials into Tsuna's pajamas, before the camera fizzing out.

"That was very decisive evidence, Giotto." After a nod from Reborn, Joy continued, "Therefore, this court finds Slendergirl-"

"O-OBJECTION!"

Tsuna wilted under the stares of everyone. "I-I mean, how do we know that Slendergirl s-stole the presents!"

"Objection overruled." Reborn stated clearly. The fangirls screamed for the execution of Slendergirl.

"As I was saying, this court finds Slendergirl-"

"GUILTY."  
The sound of the gavel hitting wood declared the trial finished.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn shook his head. "Losing to a Barney. Looks like we need more training for you."

"Also, Idiotasu," Joy turned to Giotto. "Barney Boxers? Really? Looks like we need more... maturity installed into you. It scares me a bit that a 20-year-old still likes Barney." (Giotto is 20 for this trial)

"NOOOOOOOO!" The screams of Tsuna and Ieyasu harmonized with eachother, as Joy and Reborn said in unison, "Come back next time, for more Ciao Ohayo Trials!"

The curtains then closed.

~Merry Whatever-doesn't-offend-you day~

Haha~ I took a break from writing for a while, and then I felt guilty so I wrote a Xmas chapter ^^'. This was inspired by Rebi-chan ranting to me about 'Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney', and I caught onto it... ^^''''''' Also inspired by my drabble series, 'The Frivolous Diary of a Tuna-Fishy'. Also, Anisthasia pointed out I had spelled Giotto's name wrong, so I thank her for that ^^

A lot of people (Anithasia, Starlight346, and Rozetta kreuz lilith) have been questioning whether I want Reborn and Joy to be that old. Rozetta also pointed out some contradictions she saw.

"...(A) If you're going to make reborn part of the arcobaleno during Primo's time, its not even possible, as Luce is not yet born. Luce is the eighth Giglio Nero boss, right? So! Sepira, Luce's ancestor, the one who gave Giotto his vongola rings, is the first Sky Arcobaleno, and true earthling along with checkerface. Sepira should have Â child, or she died, (B)and Bermuda is already the vendice. (C) Also, don't you think its impossible for Reborn and gioia to be Arcobalenos in Primo's time? (D) And secondly,Verde is known as the second coming of Leonardo da Vinci..."

A. Luce was an Arcobaleno, meaning that she had a long life. The curse was that the Sky Arcobaleno would retain her original form, but have a shorter life. Luce didn't retain her form- therefore she had a longer life. THIS IS WHAT I BELIEVE, IT MAY NOT BE TRUE.

B. Bermuda is the holder of the night flame and the clear, not stone, clear pacifier, meaning he is part of the Pacifier Inheritance Ceremony, yes. He could have joined after he retrieved the pacifier.

C. I believe it is possible... I've always believed it.

D. Leonardo Da Vinci died in 1519. My story is placed in the late 1600s.

Sorry if you got annoyed by that portion of evidence ^^' I just wanted to say that I believe that having Reborn and Gioia in the late 1600s is possible...

Reviews-

Starlight346- Yup ^^

Rozetta kreuz lilith- Look up ^^ I hope you don't mind I posted your review on the top. Also, it's okay to criticize, as long it isn't that rude, so please don't point out you're not trying to offend me...

Anisthasia- Duly noted and updated. Thanks! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Ah~" I yawned. Today was the first day of Rinato- I mean Reborn and I's training to survive, if Ieyasu's ('IT'S GIOTTO!' they said) words had anything close to the truth. But the important part was that we were safe, for now.

"Good morning, Gioia~" Giotto appeared at the doorway, carrying a... bucket of water... Weird.

"Good morning Ieyasu-san. What's with the bucket?" I asked, getting off the bed.

He grinned, "I was going to dump some on you first, but then you were awake, so..."

I smiled devilishly in reply, "May I?"

*Splash*

"C-COLDDD!" Rinato screamed and rolled off the bed. "GIOIAAA! IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING!"

"27,771 points to the amazing Gioia, 27,770 points to the sleepy Rinato."

"Everyone's already awake, Reborn, Joy, so whenever you want to come down and discuss your schedules, you're free to do so, in the next 5 minutes." Giotto took out his pocketwatch and tapped it, "I'll be watching~"

After a mad dash for getting our clothes on, we stumbled downstairs, muttered a good morning, and plopped down onto the cushions next to two happily-eating-gohan (Boiled rice) children.

"Ieyasu-kun, it's their first day here," Rebiko scolded Giotto, "Don't put them through more trouble than yesterday."

"They need to get used to it, Rebiko, they're going to stay here for a while." Giotto whined.

"I-it's okay, Rebiko-san," Rin- *ahem* Reborn-nii waved his hands in front of his body, embarrassed. "W-we're fine..."

After breakfast, we talked about our weekly schedules for the next year.

"So, you both have to practice..." Rebiko paused to make some more calculations on the abacus, "50 hours of flame control per week for Joy, and 49 for Reborn. Considering how far ahead you two are, educational-wise, 7 hours per week of each subject (Math, ELA, Science, History, Foreign Languages) should do. You two should also choose a project to work on, which would take up 10 hours per week, not to mention 3.5 hours per week to eat, and so you two have 10 hours of sleep per day, and finally would amount to... -0.5 hours per week of free time, !" She beamed, not noticing our deadpanned faces.

"Ummm... Biko-chan? You can't have -0.5 hours of free time..." Ieyasu said hesitantly.

"ARE YOU INSULTING MY SKILLS?!" She raged at Ieyasu, before exclaiming, "Oh, you're right, Ieya-kun! Sorry for shouting at you." She cheerfully patted a windblown 'Ieya-kun's' head before making corrections on her scroll.

"Talk about being bipolar..." Reborn-nii muttered. Inwardly, I whole-heartedly agreed.

"Okay! I've taken half the time of your project off for free time, so you'd have 5 hours to work on your project, and 5 hours to have free time~ For today though, let's get your schedules done, and Tsu-kun ('Tuna-fishy', they said) and Na-chan will show you around. Later, we'll get you two your supplies from the market. Oh and one more thing. Ieya-kun here likes to _mess up my schedules_," Rebiko glared at a sheepish Ieyasu for a minute before continuing, "So he can wake you two up anytime, but he must start with your first class, and you can sleep earlier according to the time that Ieya-kun cut out. If he wants to pull you out of a class for flame training, he must return you to the class so you can finish it." Rebiko beamed, and handed us her scroll that she wrote out.

In the end, Reborn and I requested for one more class, and another 7 hours to do chores, to thank Ieyasu and Rebiko for letting us stay. They reluctantly agreed, and changed the 35 hours for 5 classes, to 35 hours for 7 'classes'. We also asked for more time for chores, by cutting off some time for sleep. After a discussion, they reluctantly approved of the time management.

In the end, our schedules looked like this:

8:00 - 8:10 Wake up and get ready for the day

8:10 - 8:40 Eat Breakfast

8:40 - 12:40 Mon. ELA, Tues. Math, Wed. Social Studies, Thurs. Foreign Languages, Fri. Science, Sat. Home Ec. Sun. Project (Weaponry and Tools 101 for both of us)

12:40 - 1:10 Lunch

1:10 - 7:10 Flame Training

7:10 - 7:40 Dinner and Dessert

7:40 - 8:40 Flame Training (On Saturdays, there's one more hour of flame training for Joy, and one more hour of Home Ec. for Reborn)

8:40 - 9:00 Chores

9:00 - 10:00 Free time (Sat. and Sun. Chores until 10:20)

10:00 (10:20 on weekends)pm - 8:00 am Sleep

Everything seemed really complicated and jam-packed. It took the rest of the morning to figure that out (Today was Sunday, so the schedule would be effective, tomorrow), so after lunch, we went out to get Rinato and I's supplies and food for the week. While Rebiko was fussing over us, Ieyasu met one of his old friends. I couldn't help but wonder who he was, and if he knew about flames.

~Natsuko~

The next day, after lunch, Rinato and I went over to the clearing, where we saw Ieyasu, Natsuko, and Giotsu.

"Natsuko and Giotsu will be training alongside you two to... um, motivate you two." Ieyasu cheerily said.

Reborn and I sighed before shaking our heads.

"Motivation, as in comparing Natsuko and Giotsu to Joy and I?" Reborn drawled.

"Exactly." Ieyasu nodded. "Now, the first thing you need to know, and this will take a few days, mind you, is resolve..."

~Means~

"H-how the heck," I panted, chin planted into the ground, "Do you do this?"

Natsuko and Giotsu, both with orange flames on their foreheads, shrugged.

"It's been 3 hours!" Ieyasu sang, "Time to take drastic measures~ Na-chan, Tsu-kun, you know what to do~"

'This can't be good...' I thought, face quickly turning pale.

Natsuko then lifted me up, and tossed me into the lake. A second splash confirmed that Reborn was thrown into the water as well.

"C-COLDDDD!" I yelled, but all that did was make me choke on water. I tried to swim up, but the water somehow froze! How was that possible!

A jerk on the leg made me aware of Reborn attempting to swim up. I pulled him up to my level, but I could feel my strength fading, I was quickly running out of air, and Reborn was drowning too! H-how could it have come to this?! I- I'd rather die because I couldn't control my stupid flame-!

Oh. There it was. A orange flame... with sparkles around it?

I lost consciousness once again.

~Child of Summer~

Note to self- Don't go outside during the winter only wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

I got sick over the holidays :( Of all times, why can't it be during the school year?

Sorry if this chapter bored you a little, considering it was a bit of a filler. ^^'

Anyway, REVIEWS!

Rozetta kreuz lilith- IKR? And the prosecutor's expressions when they're shocked when you point out a contradiction! I just finished that episode, and I really dislike the girl- Dalia Hawthorne. Who poisons another person just to get a necklace? And don't worry, I though Ieyasu's name was spelled with a t in it... ^^"

R&R Pweeze


End file.
